firelight_2k_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Unforgiven (Season 2)
Unforgiven (Season 2) is a Raw exclusive PPV and is the Thirty-First overall PPV of the ratedRsuperstar75 Universe Mode. This is the second PPV under the Unforgiven Banner and the PPV was hosted in Los Angeles, California. The theme song for the PPV is What You Need by Bring Me The Horizon. Background/Build Up The main rivalry heading into the PPV is between Finn Balor and Bobby Roode for the Universal Championship. At the previous PPV Summerslam, Finn Balor won his first Universal Championship by defeating Bobby Roode by pinfall. Bobby Roode invoked his rematch clause for their match at Unforgiven but Bobby Roode has been the victim of multiple attacks by Finn Balor and The Club (Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson). To make it harder for Roode, both Anderson and Gallows will be at ringside for the match. At Summerslam, the Shield reunion of Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose continued to roll as they defeated The Usos at Summerslam to win their first Raw Tag Team Championship. On the Raw after Summerslam, it was announced that the Usos will invoke their rematch clause to face Reigns and Ambrose at Unforgiven. On Raw the night after Summerslam, Kassius Ohno issued a open challenge to anyone to face him. The challenge was answered by a surprise debut of Rob Van Dam and RVD got the victory after hitting the Five Star Frog Splash. Kassius Ohno wanted a "Fair" rematch against RVD for the following week which Triple H awarded him. But Rob Van Dam once again defeated Kassius Ohno with the Frog Splash, but this time the defeat made Ohno snap as he attacked RVD after the match (And turning heel in the process). After defeating Adam Cole at Summerslam and getting revenge over the screw job from Great Balls of Fire, Aleister Black announced that he will be putting his focus to regaining the Universal Championship and become a two time Universal Champion (Only Bobby Roode has done this). But later on that night, Aleister Black faced off in the main event against the Universal Champion Finn Balor but Adam Cole wasn't finished with Black as Adam Cole screwed Black out of the win and showed that his rivalry with Black was far from over. After defeating Paige to retain the Raw Womens Championship at Summerslam, a new No1 Contender needed to be named to face Sasha Banks at Unforgiven, so Mick Foley announced a six woman battle royal with the winner facing Sasha Banks. The battle royal was won by Peyton Royce by lastly eliminating Bayley (The battle royal also involved Naomi, Natalya, Kairi Sane, Ember Moon, Ruby Riot and Nikki Bella). Results Match Cards Kassius Ohno vs RVD.jpg|Kassius Ohno vs Rob Van Dam Peyton Royce vs Sasha Banks.jpg|Peyton Royce vs Sasha Banks © Adam Cole vs Aleister Black.jpg|Adam Cole vs Aleister Black New Day vs Bar.jpg|New Day vs The Bar Usos vs Shield.jpg|Usos vs Shield © Neville vs Austin Aries.jpg|Neville vs Austin Aries Bobby Roode vs Finn Balor.jpg|Bobby Roode vs Finn Balor © Christian vs Sami Zayn.jpg|Christian vs Sami Zayn © Ruby Riot vs Naomi.jpg|Ruby Riot vs Naomi Category:Raw PPV Category:Unforgiven Category:Season 2 PPV